Naufrago
by rox siniestra
Summary: Un presentimiento, un accidente y una aventura llena de misterios... ¿cual sera el gran secreto de las islas?
1. Recuerdos del mar

**Yo: bueno aunque no lo crean esto comenzó como un sueño bastante extraño**

**Ryuga: de ti esperamos cualquier cosa**

**Yo: ya se… bueno espero que les guste este nuevo y extraño fic**

**Dark: ¿tienes algo que aclarar o advertir?**

**Yo: ah si… bueno se aclara que se narra de dos formas diferentes, los recuerdos o flashback son narrados por el protagonista en cambio el resto es narrado por un narrador aparte…**

**Reiji: ¿Quién sufre esta vez?**

**Yo: léelo y te enteraras, bueno Kyoya hazme el honor**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

"_Me encuentro perdido luego de aquel accidente… Estoy solo sin nadie con quien hablar… No se donde estoy ni como llegue aquí solo se lo que me ocurrió…"_

Me pregunto si los demás sobrevivieron-pensaba un chico de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar

El chico se encontraba recostado en la arena mientras contemplaba el hermoso cielo azul, ese cielo que lo llevo a donde esta ahora, el culpable de su pequeño accidente… o solo era su culpa por haber accedido a ese viaje.

Chicos espero que estén bien…-dijo Tsubasa mientras cerraba sus ojos poco a poco y recordaba como fue que termino en ese extraño lugar

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

Estábamos todos reunidos esperando saber ¿Por qué Ryo nos había llamado? Pero cuando la verdad es que nadie se esperaba su noticia…

De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué los llame?-dijo Ryo mientras se podía notar su sonrisa llamativa

Todos estaban mirando con curiosidad pero yo solo quería que diera la noticia para poder irme pero un segundo antes de que Ryo pudiera decir la noticia sentí un ligero escalofrió recorrer por mi cuerpo… esa sensación solo la sentía cuando presentía que algo malo se aproximaba pero la verdad de Ryo podía esperar hasta lo inesperado

Bien dinos ¿para que estamos aquí?-pregunta Kyoya que ya estaba impaciente por saber la razón por la cual no estaba entrenando

Veras por su arduo trabajo estos días, y porque ya se merecían un descanso, les conseguí un pequeño viaje en barco por un día entero-dijo Ryo mientras la mayoría estaba fascinado

En cambio luego de saber esa noticia ese escalofrió se quedo en mi, parecía que estaba templando de frio pero en realidad era un presentimiento que me decía _"no vayas, algo malo pasara si vas" _pero luego creí que solo eran alucinaciones mías

Es una excelente idea Ryo, muchísimas gracias-dije luego de salir de mis pensamientos y ver a mis amigos que estaban muy emocionados por ese viaje

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

Tsubasa suspira y mira el mar como dificultad

¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás me hubiera subido al barco?-se preguntaba Tsubasa mientras su mirad se centraba en aquel mar que por poco le cuesta la vida

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

Apúrate Tsubasa o nos vamos a quedar aquí-gritaba Yu para que me apurara ya que nos habíamos quedado dormidos y se nos estaba haciendo tarde

Voy lo más rápido que puedo Yu-le dije con mi voz agitada ya que no podía seguir corriendo

Pero fue tu culpa que nos quedáramos dormidos-me grita Yu, haciéndome recordar que yo era el culpable de lo ocurrido

Ya pedí perdón por haberme olvidado poner es despertador-le hice recordar de que ya me había disculpado por ello

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

¿Acaso subconscientemente no puse la alarma del despertador porque sabia que algo malo iba a pasar… y no quería que ni Yu ni yo sufriéramos?-se preguntaba Tsubasa mientras una pequeñas lagrima recorría por su mejilla y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos

Tsubasa ya no podía seguir mirando el mar, se levanto y comenzó a recorrer el lugar donde había llegado

Que extraño lugar-exclamo Tsubasa mientras veía una pequeñas selva- primero una playa y al lado una selva ¿Qué acaso estoy en una isla?-pensó mientras veía una flora y fauna desconocidas para sus ojos

Pero luego de unos minutos caminando Tsubasa encontró el otro lado de la isla, era una playa más pequeña que la anterior pero a la vez más hermosa al llegar se podía ver el agua más cristalina y pura

Tsubasa se mordió el labio inferior e intento no recordad pero ese intento fallo

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

El agua es hermosa ¿no creen chicos?-dijo Madoka quien junto con Hikaru estaban mirando esa agua cristalina y perfecta

Si es muy hermosa-dijo Kenta quien se estaba sosteniendo del barandal para no caer

Yo estaba sentado cerca de ellos pero a causa de mis escalofríos no quería preocupar a nadie así que tome mi distancia

Tsubasa ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Yu quien venia desde el otro extremo del barco

Estoy bien Yu solo estoy pensando un poco-le conteste con una pequeña sonrisa falsa

Pero ¿no quieres asomarte a ver el mar?-me pregunto Yu y se podía distinguir que en su tono de voz había algo de preocupación

Tal vez luego-fue lo último que le dije antes de que él se fuera con los demás

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

Tsubasa se alejó de esa playa lo más rápido que podía, solo quería alejarse de ese pequeño sufrimiento. Corrió y corrió por la selva hasta que por un pequeño objeto cae al suelo

¿Con que me tropecé?-dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba ese pequeño rectángulo de piedra- ¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba mientras veía que en el rectángulo de piedra había dibujos-parecen jeroglíficos- tras decir esto Tsubasa solo guarda esa pequeña piedra y decide seguir con su recorrido del lugar

Pasan los minutos y Tsubasa llega a otra playa pero en ella vi algo que le llamo la atención

Un barco-exclamo y luego volvió a recordar algo que no quería recordar

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y unas nubes habían estado cubriendo el cielo desde hace unas horas pero nadie le dio mucha importancia

Sera mejor regresar- dijo Kyoya mientras miraba el cielo

Es buena idea- dijo Hyoma mientras se sentaba cerca de donde se encontraban Yu y Kenta

De repente unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, y esas pequeñas gotas comenzaron a formar una lluvia al principio tranquila pero luego se convirtió y una de las peores tormentas que haya visto. Ese mar tranquilo donde navegábamos se transformo en una pesadilla, todos estábamos aterrados y preocupados.

Sujétense fuerte-grito Benkei quien señalo una ola gigante que se estaba aproximando a nosotros

La ola impacto con el barco y todos se habían sostenido menos uno… yo me había caído evitando que esa fuerte ola se llevara a Yu

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

Luego de eso desperté aquí-pensó Tsubasa y luego de eso vio un fragmento de papel cerca de unas flores silvestres que crecían en la entrada a la playa donde se encontraba el barco- ¿un papel? Parece de un…-una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsubasa-es imposible…

La noche se acercó rápidamente y Tsubasa no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse en esa playa y esperar que al día siguiente todo mejorara pero esa noche era la primera en ese extraño lugar y no sabia si sus amigos tuvieron la misma suerte que él…

**Yo: bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: la tienes conmigo**

**Yo: ¬¬ no te quejes, debes sentirte honrado de que seas el protagonista de mis fics**

**Ryuga: ¿Por qué escribiste algo así?**

**Yo: lo soñé, me gusto y lo escribí… bueno ya saben reviews, aclaraciones, dudas, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Una alegría y un misterio

**Yo: he aquí la continuación de mi extraño sueño…**

**Tsubasa: esto me costara caro ¿verdad?**

**Yo: no lo creo**

**Tsubasa: o-o**

**Yo: no pongas esa cara… bueno Ryuga dilo**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

"_Son veinticuatro horas las que llevo en esta isla… Sus misterios no son mucho, pero me pregunto si llegare a descubrirlos algún día…"_

Tsubasa había despertado luego de una noche tranquila, se puso de pie y vio a su alrededor

Mejo busco la manera de salir de aquí-pensó Tsubasa mientras miraba el hermoso cielo azul

Tsubasa se estaba por ir, pero en la orilla noto algo que brillaba a causa del sol, lo cual le llamo la atención. Se acercó a la orilla y tomo el objeto, pero cuando vio lo que era se quedo impresionado y a la vez intrigado

Una botella-fue lo único que se escucho salir de los labios de Tsubasa

Vio la botella detenidamente y un recuerdo llego rápidamente a su mente

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

Me estaba acercando a donde se encontraban Kenta, Yu y Benkei

Tsubasa ¿quieres una?-me pregunto Yu, mostrándome una botella de refresco

Seguro-dijo para luego recibir la botella de las manos de Yu

*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*

Acaso esta botella ¿es una de las del barco?-dijo Tsubasa para si mismo, luego la volvió a ver y noto que dentro de la botella había algo- ¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto antes de sacar lo que había dentro de la botella

De la botella salió un pequeño papel, Tsubasa lo desdoblo y vio que estaba escrito, comenzó a leerlo y se quedo impactado con lo que leyó

En el papel estaba escrito: "Por favor sálvenme, estoy atrapada en una isla y no sé que hacer… Hikaru"

Hikaru esta viva-dijo Tsubasa, mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su rostro- tal vez los demás también estén vivos-pero un pequeño rugir detuvo sus pensamientos

Tsubasa poso su mano libre en su estomago, mientras este no dejaba de rugir

Luego de unos minutos recordó que en la salva varios de los arboles tenían frutos y decidió ir a buscar algunos para comer

Mientras Tsubasa caminaba no había dejado de pensar si los demás también se habían salvado, y si estaban en una isla al igual que él y Hikaru

Amigos, les prometo que los encontrare pronto, estén o no vivos-juro Tsubasa con sus manos apoyadas en el corazón, y con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

El tiempo transcurrió y Tsubasa se encontraba sentado en la playa donde apareció el día anterior…

En total esta isla esta compuesta la pequeña selva, la playa donde llegue, la playa del barco destruido y la playa del agua cristalina…-pensó Tsubasa- ahora que lo recuerdo no he investigado esa playa, cuando la vi salí corriendo- dijo para si mismo

Pasaron los minutos y Tsubasa llego a la "Plata de Agua Cristalina" y noto varias cosas que le llamaron la atención…

Parece una estaría, pero es muy pequeña-dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba la pequeña estatua en sus manos- ¿Eh? ¿Es una descripción?-se pregunto en la mente al notar que la estatua tenia algo grabado en la base- _Rey Jufarula_-dijo mientras en su rostros aparecía una expresión de duda- ¿es la estatua de un rey?-pensó

De un momento a otro Tsubasa se dio cuenta de algo que no se esperaba, de su bolsillo saco la pequeña piedra dibujada con posibles jeroglíficos y la observo detenidamente

El dibujo se parece, pero no son el mismo, ¿tendrán alguna relación?-pensó Tsubasa y luego guarda ambos objetos en sus bolsillos

Tsubasa suelta un suspiro y continúan investigando la playa hasta que se topa con dos columnas de piedra de 1,20 cm de altura

¿Para que son?-se pregunta con algo más que curiosidad

Luego se coloca en medio de ambas, mira lo había cruzando el mar, y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder

¿Otra isla?-grita Tsubasa y luego recuerda la nota que le llego de Hikaru- …Estoy atrapada en una isla…-dijo por lo bajo- si no estaba aquí, era lógico que haya otra isla-pensó y luego varias preguntas invadieron su mente- ¿Los demás también estarán en aquella isla? ¿Estarán asustados? ¿Se encontraran heridos? ¿Habrá más islas y los demás estarán en ellas?

Tsubasa no dejo de pensar mientras veía aquella isla a la distancia

Tengo que llegar a esa isla a como de lugar-dijo Tsubasa, mientras revisaba lo poco que le faltaba de playa

En tiempo transcurrió y Tsubasa seguía pensando la manera de llegar a aquella segunda isla…

Nadando no es una opción, tendría que construir una especie de balsa, pero ¿Cómo la hago?-pensaba Tsubasa, mientras se sentaba en la arena a mirar el atardecer

Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo pudo reconocer con facilidad un objeto que se aproximaba a la orilla de la playa, Tsubasa se acercó y recogió el objeto

Otra botella-dijo antes de poder abrirla y ver el mensaje que traía

Comenzó a leer la nota pero esta vez lo dejo más pensativo… La nota esta vez decía: "Un rey, una reina, un príncipe y una princesa… sus nacimientos y muertes fueron una sorpresa, pero por eso ahora las islas están llenas de misterios…"

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién mando la nota?-se preguntaba Tsubasa hasta el punto de que una de esas palabras comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, como si esta le estuviera dando una pequeña pista- Rey, ¿acaso se referirán al rey de la estatua?-dijo para luego recapitular todo lo que encontró- hasta ahora he encontrado una pequeña piedra con posibles jeroglíficos, un papel que dudo que sea lo que pienso, una pequeña estatua de un rey desconocido para la historia, y una nota de una persona desconocida, ¿Qué tendrá que ver todo esto con las islas?-dijo Tsubasa y luego miro detenidamente cada uno de los objetos por separado- de acuerdo la piedra, la estatua y la nota tienes sentido ponerlas juntas, pero este papel- toma el pequeño papel con su mano- ¿Qué es lo que será?- suelta un suspiro de cansancio y fatiga, guarda todos los objetos que tiene en sus bolsillos y se recuesta en la arena

Los minutos pasaron y Tsubasa seguía pensando en una teoría que una todos los objetos que había encontrado. Luego de casi una hora cayo en un sueño tan profundo que no sintió el pequeño temblor ocasionado por la isla…

**Yo: hasta aquí me llego la imaginación por hoy**

**Tsubasa: ¿Por qué creaste este fic?**

**Yo: porque lo soñé… bueno ahora díganme…**

**Reiji: ¿Para que piensan que son los objetos? **

**Dark: ¿Qué misterios habrá en las islas? **

**Kyoya: ¿los demás estarán vivos?**

**Ryuga: y mejor que le contesten porque es capaz de cancelar el fic si no recibe respuesta**

**Yo: ¬¬ *golpea a Ryuga con la almohada* regresando a lo de antes… ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado ^^**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Día de trabajo

**Yo: bien aquí traigo la continuación de mi extraño sueño… gomen si tarde**

**Ryuga: ¿Qué le harás pasar a Tsubasa esta vez?**

**Yo: léelo y sabrás… ya que estas aquí dilo**

**Ryuga: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

"_Saber que viven es mi alegría, pero me pregunto si podría volver a verlos… El tiempo sigue pasando y mi soledad crece… aun no enloquezco pero no dudo que a eso llegue…"_

Tsubasa aun se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo, recostado en la arena hasta que el beso cálido del amanecer logra que sus ojos se abran lentamente.

-Supongo que debo empezar a hallar la manera de poder llegar a aquella isla-pensó Tsubasa quien miraba la segunda isla a la distancia

Tsubasa se acerca a la orilla y logra divisar un objeto aproximándose.

-Otra botella-dijo casi en susurro para si mismo

Tsubasa espera a que la botella finalmente llegue a la orilla, cuando llega la toma y quita el papel que venia dentro y comienza a leer. El mensaje decía "Si alguien encuentra este mensaje por favor venga a salvarnos, estamos en una isla desierta y estamos asustados, Ginga y Madoka". Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos ámbar de Tsubasa.

-Ahora con mas razón debo llegar a aquella isla-dijo Tsubasa y comenzó a pensar como llegar a la isla- podría intentar hacer un bote, pero me llevaría demasiado tiempo y tengo prisa, pero ¿y si fuera una balsa? Podría hacerla de bambú, la sujetaría con lianas y con algunas hojas evitar que se filtre el agua-pensó Tsubasa y comenzó a diseñar la balsa en la arena

Cuando finalmente obtuvo el diseño se dirigió a la pequeña selva para poder recolectar los materiales que necesitaba, pero cuando llego se encontró con una dificultad

-Esto no lo había pensado-dijo Tsubasa, quien se encontraba sin poder hallar la manera de poder cortar las lianas y el bambú- y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntaba a si mismo cuando la respuesta llego a su mente- podría hacer un chuchillo con algo de madera y alguna piedra-pensó rápidamente

Como si fuera por instinto fue a la playa donde se encontraba el barco destrozado y tomo un pedazo de madera que se encontraba tendido en la arena, luego comenzó a buscar alguna piedra por toda la isla y después de varios minutos encontró tres.

Tsubasa utilizo dos piedras una seria para el cuchillo y la otra para darle forma y filo, cuando finalmente logro tener la piedra lista comenzó con la madera, pero al tenerla lista se vio en un pequeño problema.

-A veces pienso que soy un olvidadizo- se dijo Tsubasa a si mismo, al notar que no tenia con que unir la piedra y madera- ¿Con que demonios lo puedo unir?- se pregunta, mientras con su mano derecha se rasca la cabeza, y ahí fue donde la idea le vino a la mente- Mi colita para el cabello, tal vez funcione pero será mejor probar- pensó y luego probo a ver si eso funcionaria.

Al ver que su idea había resultado, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa se dirigió de regreso donde se encontraban las lianas y comenzó a cortarlas, hasta el punto de tener el brazo izquierdo completamente lleno de ellas. Se dirigió ahora a la plata donde podía ver la segunda isla y dejo ahí las lianas, luego regreso a la selva y comenzó a buscar el bambú, al encontrarlo comenzó a cortarlo tasta tener alrededor de treinta varas de bambú, las cuales llevo, como pudo, a la playa y las dejo junto con las lianas.

Tsubasa ya estaba muy cansado y decidió tomarse un merecido descanso, y de paso poder almorzar.

-¿Cómo se las arreglaran los demás?- se preguntaba Tsubasa, mientras comía una manzana- Ginga y Madoka se encuentran en la isla y juntos, Hikaru esta en la isla pero sola, ¿Dónde estarán los demás?- pensaba mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba a la selva.

Tsubasa se subió a uno de los arboles y comenzó a cortas varias hojas de ellos, y cuando tuvo alrededor de las cincuenta hojas las junto y las llevo a la playa donde se encontraban todos los materiales.

-Bien solo me resta construir la balsa- se dijo a si mismo Tsubasa

Tomo el bambú y lo fue uniendo con las lianas una por una hasta tener la todo el bambú unido, luego tomo las hojas y comenzó a cubrir los huecos que había en el bambú. Al finalizar la construcción de la balsa Tsubasa no podía estar mas feliz, quería irse en ese mismo momento pero algo lo comenzó a llamar la atención apenas se subió a la balsa.

-Soy un retrasado, ya no lo dudo-dijo Tsubasa para luego golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano- ¿Cómo me puedo olvidar que necesito un remo?- se pregunta a si mismo, se baja de la balsa y la sube a la playa- será mejor que busque alguna de las maderas del barco para poder usarla como remo- se dijo a si mismo y se marcho a la playa del barco.

Al llegar a la playa vio algo que no había visto antes en la isla.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Tsubasa, quien se encontraba mirando como el barco estaba lleno de pequeños monitos- ¿de donde salieron los monos?- pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que veía- bien tomo la madera, me regreso con la balsa y me voy de esta isla- dijo repasando lo que haría.

Tsubasa rápidamente se acercó al barco, tomo la madera y salió corriendo se allí. Cuando llego a la playa iba a colocar la balsa nuevamente en el agua, pero algo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué acaso el mundo me odia?-grito Tsubasa al notar que había comenzado a llover.

Tsubasa se sentó en la balsa que se encontraba tirada en la arena, tomo una manzana y comenzó a comerla, mientras su mirada se concentraba en la segunda isla.

-No se preocupen amigos, apenas esta tormenta termine iré por ustedes, lo juro-dijo Tsubasa muy serio.

La tormenta continúo hasta la noche, pero cuando finalmente término, Tsubasa ya hacia dormido sobre la balsa. Y como había pasado la noche anterior no sintió el pequeño temblor causado por la isla.

**Yo: bien ¿Qué les pareció la mala suerte de Tsubasa?**

**Dark: no es mala suerte, es olvidadizo**

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ te demandare**

**Yo: no puedes**

**Tsubasa: ¿Por qué no?**

**Yo: cuando se mudaron a casa todos firmaron un contrato, y en él decía que no me pueden demandar**

**Ryuga: te gano**

**Yo: bien ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Los primeros encontrados

**Yo: me tarde, y ¿me arrepiento?**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ si te arrepientes**

**Yo: u.u lo se, bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de este sueño**

**Reiji: era hora, ¿Dónde esta Dark? Es su turno**

**Yo: se llevo a Haibaku a Brasil, -.- me van a demandar por eso**

**Kyoya: ¿Quién es su remplazo?**

**Yo: Chris…**

**Todos: o-o**

**Chris: ¬¬**

**Yo: mejor dilo Chris…**

**Chris: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

"_Después de tanto sufrir, me toca una alegría, pero ¿realmente es una alegría?, solo queda que el tiempo me de la respuesta…"_

Tsubasa se encontraba viajando por el mar, el cual se encontraba tranquilo, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era llegar a aquella isla y ver a sus amigos, a todos, pero él sabia bien que eso podía no pasar, ya que podían estar dispersos en la isla, o incluso pudieron no haber sobrevivido, aun así Tsubasa no dejo de ver el lado positivo, el tenia la esperanza de que sus amigos aun siguieran con vida.

-Ya casi llego con ustedes- pensó Tsubasa, mientras se acercaba cada vez más a aquella segunda isla.

Los minutos pasaron y cada vez parecía que aquella isla estaba cada vez más lejos, Tsubasa no sabia que pensar, "si la isla se movía" o "ya estaba tan cansado que perdió fuerzas y por ello el mar lo guiaba en dirección opuesta", él aun no estaba loco, así que le dio la razón a la segunda opción.

-Debo seguir, por mis amigos- dijo Tsubasa, con la voz cansada, pero decidido a seguir adelante.

No tardo mucho tiempo que logro llegar a aquella isla con sus ultimas fuerzas, pero al pisar aquella arena, cae de rodillas, y luego inconsciente, ya que había gastado toda su energía. Pero al cerrar por completo sus ojos, una chica se acerca a él.

-Tsubasa despierta- dijo esa chica, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Las horas pasaron y Tsubasa abre lentamente sus ojos, cuando se levanta mira a su alrededor y lo que ve, le hace sentir felicidad, mientras varias lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos ámbares.

-Madoka, Ginga- exclama Tsubasa, con alegría, mientras se ponía de pie, e iba con los mencionados.

-Tsubasa, nos alegra saber que estas bien- dijo Madoka, mientras abrazaba al chico de cabellos plateados.

Tsubasa corresponde al abrazo y le sonríe a Ginga, quien los estaba mirando.

-Debo admitir que cuando te vi, primero creí que mis ojos me estaban mintiendo y luego solo me diste una alegría- dijo Ginga, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y los demás?- les pregunta Tsubasa, pero al notar las miradas de tristezas de sus amigos, solo logro deprimirse.

-Tal vez estén en esta isla, y tal vez no- dijo Madoka, con un tono de voz que reflejaba la tristeza.

Tsubasa comienza a deprimirse al escuchar esas palabras, pero en su rostro aparece una expresión de asombro al notar algo que estaba cerca de una fogata.

-Otra estatua- susurro Tsubasa, mientras Madoka y Ginga cruzan miradas y luego las posan en Tsubasa.

-¿Otra?- pregunta Ginga, pero Tsubasa parecía no escucharlos, ya que camina hacia aquella estatua y la toma en sus manos.

-_Princesa Jufarula_- dijo Tsubasa, al leer el nombre recuerda aquel papel que le llego a aquella isla- un rey, una reina, un príncipe y una princesa… sus nacimientos y muertes fueron una sorpresa, pero por eso ahora las islas están llenas de misterios…- dijo, y Madoka y Ginga que lo escucharon, no lograron entender nada.

-Tsubasa ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Ginga, quien se encontraba preocupado por su amigo.

-Si, es que yo encontré una de estas estatuas- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se su bolsillo sacaba una pequeña estatua.

-Esto es más raro que la piedra con jeroglíficos- dijo Madoka, mientras recibía una mirada de asombro de parte de unos ojos ámbares.

-Adivinare, también tienes una- dijo Ginga, a lo que Tsubasa les muestra todo lo que encontró en la isla o le llego a través del mar.

En ello saca las notas que llegaron en las botellas, la piedra, y el fragmento de papel, que los coloco junto a las estatuas.

-Ese fragmento de papel, debe ir con los que encontramos nosotros- dijo Madoka, al ver ese papel.

Ginga rápidamente saca dos fragmentos de papel y una piedra con jeroglíficos.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Tsubasa, mientras notaba como uno de esos fragmentos que tenia Ginga, iba al lado del que él tenia, pero el otro parecía no ir junto a ninguno, pero era obvio que trataba de lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que serán?- pregunta Madoka, quien estaba mirando los fragmentos de papeles.

-Tal vez les parezca una locura, pero cuando este papel me llego, creí que era de un mapa del tesoro- dijo Tsubasa, con una leve sonrisa.

-Sabes, pensé lo mismo, pero creí que era una locura- dijo Ginga, y en eso Madoka se pone a revisar los tres fragmentos de papel.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos descartar esa opción- dijo Madoka, y luego suelta un pequeño suspiro.

-Con respecto a las estatuas, me llego un papel que decía "un rey, una reina, un príncipe y una princesa… sus nacimientos y muertes fueron una sorpresa, pero por eso ahora las islas están llenas de misterios…", y como ven aquí tenemos al rey y a la princesa- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraban a las estatuas.

-Y sobre las piedras con jeroglíficos ¿Qué nos puedes decir?- le pregunta Madoka, y Tsubasa la mira.

-Creo que los dibujos que hay en las piedras son las estatuas, pero no estoy seguro, ya que la pierda que yo tenia, tenía un dibujo parecido al de mi estatua, pero no eran el mismo- le contesta Tsubasa, y luego nota como Ginga toma su estatua y la piedra de Tsubasa.

-No son el mismo, intenta con nuestra piedra y tu estatua- dijo Ginga, y Tsubasa obedece, y sus ojos se abren a más no poder.

-Son el mismo- dijo Tsubasa, con asombro.

-Entonces hay relación- dijo Madoka, quien estaba sorprendida.

-Me pregunto si los demás, suponiendo que están en la isla, encontraron algo- dijo Ginga, a lo que Tsubasa comienza a recordar aquel papel que le llego de Hikaru.

-Hikaru lo esta- dijo Tsubasa mientras sacaba la nota de Hikaru y se las mostraba a Ginga y a Madoka.

Madoka se encontraba llorando de felicidad, mientras que Ginga solo sonreía, era lógico, ya que sabían que otro de sus amigos esta con vida.

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Hyoma: ¿entonces lo posibles muertos son Kyoya, Benkei, Yu, Kenta y yo?**

**Yo: así es… n.n**

**Tsubasa: lo que nos espera**

**Yo: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	5. Una nueva parte llena de misterios

**Yo: *le quita el polvo al fic* lo sé, me tarde, y lo lamento**

**Tsubasa: ¿Por qué te tardaste?**

**Yo: bloqueada y un tema de ideas desordenadas**

**Ryuga: si claro**

**Yo: ¬¬ hasta que te dignas a volver**

**Ryuga: ¬¬ me vengare de ti**

**Yo: ya lo veremos, Reiji te toca**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

"_Un tiempo hermoso, no siempre puede significar un día perfecto…"_

Madoka seguía sintiendo una felicidad inmensa, su amiga seguía con vida, solo faltaba encontrarla. Ginga, por su parte, seguía sonriendo, pero estaba preocupado, la isla donde ellos se encuentran es muy peligrosa, y teme por la seguridad de Hikaru.

-Si ella esta en esta isla... eso solo puede significar que esta en peligro…- dijo Ginga, al momento de desviar su mirada al suelo.

-¿En peligro?- pregunta Tsubasa, sin poder creer en las palabras del chico de cabellos rojos.

Madoka mira con tristeza y dolor, un sendero que lleva a una jungla, como si temiera por lo que hay ahí dentro. Tsubasa nota las reacciones de la castaña, y luego mira fijamente a Ginga, quien desvía nuevamente la mirada, y aprieta su puño derecho con ira.

-Tsubasa… esa jungla es la entrada a lo desconocido, yo… no quiero ir por ahí jamás…- dijo Madoka, mientras unas finas lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos celestes- temo entrar, y jamás salir, también temo de que ustedes entren y no salgan, son mis amigos, y no quiero perderlos…- continuo, mientras más lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, sus mejillas, recorrían todo su rostro, y finalmente, caían a la arena.

-Madoka, entiendo como estas… yo también temería, pero si ellos están ahí con más razón hay que ir a ayudarlos, y si no hay peligros… puede que nos tenga una salida- explica Tsubasa, mientras mira a la castaña, quien comienza a quitarse las lágrimas.

-Madoka… Tsubasa…- susurro Ginga, al momento de tomar todo lo que habían encontrado los tres.

-Chicos, mejor pongámonos en marcha, necesitamos encontrar a los demás- dijo Tsubasa, de forma en la que tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo cruzaron miradas y asintieron.

Los tres jóvenes se adentraron dentro de la misteriosa jungla, encontrándose con algo que Tsubasa ya había previsto: simios. Pero se toparon con algo un poco inusual, la mitad delantera de un avión. Posiblemente ellos no son los primeros en encontrar esta isla, tal vez no son los únicos, pero fuera lo que fuese, los tenia intrigados a los tres.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Ginga, mientras señala un objeto que parecía una caja de madera.

Tsubasa se percata de las palabras dichas por Ginga, y va a ver que era ese misterioso objeto. Cuando finalmente lo tiene frente a él, lo observa con detenimiento, para no perderse cada detalle, cada indicio, todo aquello que les pueda decir que era ese objeto.

En solo un par de minutos Tsubasa logro identificar ese objeto, y al hacerlo abrió sus ojos como platos. Lo que tenia frente a él era una radio antigua, la cual debía estar en el avión.

-¿Quiénes habrán viajado en aquel avión?- se preguntaba en su mente Tsubasa, al dirigir su mirada a los restos de ese avión.

El chico de cabellos plateados hubiera estado más tiempo observando el avión y la radio, intentando descifrar este nuevo misterio que le impuso la isla, pero un grito femenino, que lo hizo salir corriendo.

Tsubasa se dejo guiar por sus oídos, acercándose más y más al lugar de donde provenía el grito. Cuando llego noto como Ginga estaba temblando, posiblemente de miedo, mientras que Madoka estaba sentada en el suelo, también temblando, con la boca abierta, y señalando un objeto de color blanco. Al principio Tsubasa no logra identificar ese objeto, pero cuando logra divisarlo bien, entra en un pequeño shock, causado por el temor de ver un esqueleto.

-Un… esqueleto…- pensó Tsubasa, aun con temor, mientras observaba ese grupo de doscientos seis huevos, los cuales formaban al esqueleto.

-¡Por eso no quería entrar aquí!- grito Madoka, aun temerosa, mientras se ponía de pie, y se disponía a salir, pero alguien la detenía.

-Madoka… sé que tienes miedo, pero estar en la playa es lo mismo que estar aquí, es la misma isla, el peligro esta presente siempre- dijo Ginga, al momento de tomar a la chica y acercarla a él, para así poder abrazarla.

-Ginga…- susurro Madoka, mientras correspondía a ese abrazo.

Tsubasa se sentía algo incomodo en ese momento, y prefirió regresar con la radio, para examinarla un poco más.

-Esto debe de funcionar todavía- pensó Tsubasa, y en un momento logro que la radio funcionara.

La radio estaba sintonizada en un noticiero.

-_Aun se están buscando a los jóvenes perdidos en el mar… sus amigos… si tienen alguna información de estos seis desaparecidos… a la WBBA_- decía la voz del locutor, pero la seña no era muy buena, y Tsubasa ahora debía descifrar ese mensaje.

-Un momento… ¿seis?... nosotros somos nueve, ¿esto significa que tres de nosotros han sido encontrados? Y si es así… ¿fueron encontrados vivos o muertos? ¿Quiénes fueron los encontrados? Odio tener tantas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, definitivamente no le gustaba no tener las respuestas a sus múltiples preguntas.

Ginga y Madoka, que se encontraban detrás del chico de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares, habían escuchado todo el mensaje, y también se encontraban pensativos, intentando hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas. Pero esas preguntas no se encuentran con facilidad.

A estos tres jóvenes aun les queda mucho tiempo en esta isla, y un día les parece una eternidad. Una eternidad que no es fácil de pasar sin sus amigos, y más si algunos de ellos pueden que estén muertos.

-Sera mejor seguir- susurra Tsubasa, mientras deja apagada la radio, y junto con Madoka y Ginga, continúan investigando el lugar.

Una sección bastante obscura llama la atención del chico de ojos ámbares, nota que la entrada es de piedra, por eso no duda en pensar que es una cueva, peor le genera la intriga de investigar ese lugar, y lo hará, pero cuando termine de investigar la Jungla del aterrizaje, llamada así por el avión, que seguramente tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso.

-Una cueva obscura, una jungla con medio avión… ¿medio? ¿Dónde estará la otra mitad?- se preguntaba Tsubasa, luego suelta un suspiro- Mejor dejo esa pregunta para después- dijo, antes de regresar a investigar.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: mucho misterio**

**Yo: es la idea genio, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	6. Misterios en la oscuridad

**Yo: Creo… que más de una persona va a matarme .-.**

**Tsubasa: Les vas a decir**

**Yo: Si les digo me mataran pero de a veritas **

**Ryuga: Rox ya tenía la continuación desde hace mucho tiempo pero no la subió porque así causaba más intriga en los lectores**

**Yo: o-o Me doy por muerta… Dark**

**Dark: Beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora del fic… Ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_En la oscuridad… Se iluminó mi camino…_

**Tsubasa Poov**

Ya estaba cansado… A cada rincón que iba de esta isla solo encontraba más misterios. Solo quería encontrar a todos y regresar a casa… Pensaba que solamente Yu lograría exasperarme. Miré dentro de la cueva… Apenas tenía algo de luz… Pude divisar una puerta gigante de piedra… La curiosidad me había ganado nuevamente y me decidí a ir a verla más de cerca. Me acerque con cuidado de no tropezar… Y ahí la note… Una enorme puerta corrediza de piedra… Intente abrirla pero no lo conseguí. Si… Era pesada… Pero pareciera que necesitaba una llave para poder abrirla…

-Sera mejor que busque por aquí…

Necesitaba más que suerte para encontrarla… No podía ver nada. Había comenzado a caminar y de repente sentí húmedos mis pies… Había agua dentro de la cueva… Eso no era algo muy normal que digamos… Pero lo más extraño fue que levante una piedra con jeroglíficos… Como las que ya teníamos… La guarde en mi bolsillo y luego un pensamiento llegó a mi mente:

_-¿Qué tal si la llave está dentro de estas pequeñas lagunas?_

Ya esto era el colmo… No veía nada, apenas sabía dónde estaba… Y más que nada solo quería salir de ahí… Pero no sabía por dónde debía ir… Me deje llevar y camine… Creo que ya llevaba una hora caminando sin encontrar la salida… Me estaba comenzando a preocupar… ¿Iba a salir en algún momento? Maldije internamente por no haber traído una antorcha… Camine un poco más y logre divisar una luz un tanto débil…

**Normal Poov**

Tsubasa comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo le pesaba. Se tambaleaba con facilidad… Hasta que cayó inconsciente al suelo de la cueva… Pero antes de eso… él vio a alguien cerca de donde estaba esa luz… Un joven estaba ahí…

**Tsubasa Poov**

Abrí los ojos con lentitud… Vi ahí un cielo azul… ¿Cuándo había salido de la cueva? Miré por todas partes… No estaba en algún lugar que conociera… Note que solo había unas frutas a mi lado… Ahí recordé aquella silueta… No me cavia duda de que era de un chico… Pero… Por mucho que se me hiciera familiar… No la reconocía… ¿Quién me habría traído? Solté un suspiro y vi una nota al lado de las fruta… Soy curioso eso ya lo sé… Tome la nota y la leí… _"No me tardare… Solo iré por los demás."_

Esto ya me tenía más que cansado… Ya no soportaba más misterios… Con furia me puse de pie y vi un objeto de color blanco bastante grande… No lo podía creer… Era la mitad del avión que faltaba. Mire nuevamente a mí alrededor… Este lugar era más lindo que las playas y las selvas… Había arboles con frutos pero parecía mejor cuidados…

-¿Dónde me trajeron?

-¡Tsubasa!

Reconocí esas voces… Eran las de Ginga y Madoka… Me gire para verlos… Y no solo estaban ellos… También estaba Hyoma… Qué alegría era para mí ver que él estaba a salvo… Entonces él fue quien me trajo aquí…

**Normal Poov**

-Gracias Hyoma…

-No hay de que Tsubasa… Creo que ustedes ya han notado los misterios de los piratas y de los que habitaban aquí…

Madoka, Ginga y Tsubasa miraron fijamente a Hyoma… ¿Misterios? Si ¿Piratas y habitantes antiguos? No.

-Podrías comenzar a relatar…- dijo Tsubasa-. Necesito que me lo expliques.

-Verán cuando llegue aquí me encontraba en una playa y a mi lado había un libro… Esta mojado y apenas se pueden leer algunas partes… Pero hablan sobre un mapa del tesoro… Y más que nada habla sobre un honor que se les dio a ellos… Por parte de la familia real. La cual consistía en los reyes, el príncipe y la princesa. Decían que había algo de un "Salto ceremonial". Pero luego de eso… Las hojas están en blanco… También tenía ajunto dos papeles que conformaban el mapa del tesoro… El cual estaba dividido en nueve fragmentos.

-Bien- dijo Tsubasa-. Es ya cobro algo de sentido… Pero genero más dudas… De casualidad ¿No habla sobre jeroglíficos o estatuitas?

-No- contesto Hyoma-. Pero hay dibujos de aliens.

-¡¿Aliens?!

Ese grito de Ginga, Madoka y Tsubasa se habría escuchado por toda la isla… ¿Cómo era posible que un pirata haya dibujado aliens? Esto estaba dejando a Tsubasa con la paciencia colmada… Pero ahora más que nunca… Quería saber que era el misterio que estaban ocultado esas islas… Y más que nada… Quiera volver a estar al lado de sus amigos… Y asegurarse de que Yu estuviera a salvo…

* * *

**Yo: :3 Lo sé me quedo corto… Pero bueno es algo que genera muchas dudas y más que nada genera que la gente que lo ha leído intente matarme…**

**Dark: Les comentaras de tu falta por dos semanas**

**Yo: .-. Tal vez en otro fic…**

**Todos: ¡Rox!**

**Yo: -3- está bien estaré ausente en el sitio durante mínimo dos semanas a partir del once de agosto… No se preocupen seguiré en línea para contestarles dudas y más que nada seguir leyendo sus fics .w.**

**Kyoya: Eso si no te emborrachas**

**Yo: Podrían confiar en mí**

**Todos: No**

**Yo: .-. Son todo un caso… Bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones… Todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
